The Loud House in: El Tango de Roxanne
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: A simple play with stories that will and will not be told.


**A/N: I own nothing but the ideas shown in this fic. Everything from The Loud House, Moulin Rouge, and the aforementioned movie's version of El Tango de Roxanne all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Come one girls, we're going to be late." Said Lynn Loud Sr. as he impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for his other eight daughters. Rita on the other hand simply giggled at her husband's impatience as she held Lily in her arms.

"We're coming dad," Said Luna from the other side of their hotel room door. Not a moment later the door opened and the remaining eight Loud sisters spilled out into the hall, all dressed in gowns that bore their respective colors; with the exception of Lana and Lisa who wore tuxes. Although Luna wore skull clip on earrings and a black choker in addition to her dress. Seeing that his daughters were ready to go the loud patriarch checked his watch.

"We've still got time to spare, which is good." He lead the girls to the tram that had been reserved for them, and sternly said as they all boarded, "I want all of you to be on your best behavior, no fights, no funny business, no soiled diapers, and no diving onto the crowd of any sort. You sister and brother worked very hard on this show, and if you mess it up there WILL be consequences. Understood?" The kids and teens nodded to show their understanding of the threat, even Lily.

* * *

The tram arrived at the theater just minutes before the show started, allowing the Louds to show their passes, and be escorted to their seats in one of the high balconies. When they reached their spot, and procured their seats they took the time to look at the theater around them.

The floors of the theater was blanketed in a red carpet on which row upon row of chocolate brown seats sat, filled to the brim with people of both high and middle class sat in eager anticipation. The walls were cornsilk with bistre woodwork, and numerous balconies aligning the upper portion. The balconies themselves were a mahogany brown with golden designs adorning them, and guards at their entrances to ensure no modern day variations of the Lincoln assassination occurred. At the center of it all, and in front of it all, was a mahogany brown stage with gold and silver linings, scarlet curtains, and enough room to host a rock concert on.

That wasn't even covering the ceiling, which was adorned with symmetrical silver arches that held a lone chandelier that created a breathtaking view of the room when the lights dimmed.

The short version is that the theater was beautiful.

Before he could shed a tear that would symbolize how breathtaking the room was to him, Lynn Sr. felt Rita pat his shoulder. Turning to his wife he saw her frantically pointing to the stage, where a band had set up in the space between the stage itself and the audience. Not noticing what he was supposed to see, the patriarch cast her a confused look before he suddenly felt his head taken hostage and forced to look again. This time he saw what he was supposed to see,

At the maestro's post was Clyde McBride, who was waving at the Louds from his post before turning to his podium.

"Huh," Lynn Sr. thought, "I guess those orchestra lessons to empress Lori paid off for him in someway." The man was broken from his thoughts when he saw Mr. Grouse of all people walk out onto the stage in a tuxedo. "I'm not even going to question this." He thought.

The lights fully dimmed as a spotlight shined down upon the Loud's cranky neighbor, who cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the story you're about to be told is one not for the feint of heart, one not for those who know not the meaning, passion, and sensations of love." The man paused for a moment, scanning the audience for his loud neighbors; no pun intended. Upon finding them he continued, "The story of a loving couple whom grew to truly love one another, despite their age, their peers and adversaries, and their interesting predicament. They were truly mature for their age, and dedicated to what they had. This is El Tango de Roxanne."

The curtains raised on what was now a show more anticipated for than before.

* * *

The Loud's had gone through four boxes of tissues, three gazings of awe, and countless silent aws. They adored Lincoln as Vise, and loved Ronnie Anne as the titular Roxanne. But they would soon find their adoration pushed to interstellar levels upon their viewing of the next scene.

So far in the play Vise had gone from a bitter child who despised the idea of love, and his sister for leaving him to fend for himself for seven years just for some boy, to a virtuous young man who-while still in his tweens-fully grasped the ideas, implications, and sensations of the love, and fought tooth and nail to keep and protect the girl by his side. Roxanne on the other hand gradually opened up to reveal her feelings of being abandoned by her brother that she suffered just for some girl. The two suffered from the love their siblings had for one another. It didn't help that their siblings made them the stars of a play they were producing to open a theater. Over time however the two bonded and got closer, only for the bratty kid of a bigwig producer who financed the show to threaten Vise with death if he didn't surrender Roxanne to him.

Vise refused every time, and suffered ambush after ambush, beating after beating, and injury after injury with each refusal. Roxanne confronted Vise about the beatings, and tried to talk him into taking the deal, only for him to refuse and lead her to the rehearsal for the second to last scene.

What would happen now was anyones guess.

Lincoln lead Ronnie to the center of the stage and simply nodded, the signal to start. Clyde composed himself, and started the music for the song, in turn signaling the actor st the edge of the stage to start singing.

(El Tango de Roxanne - Moulin Rouge)

 **[Actor]**

 **First there is desire**

 **Then... passion!**

 **Then... suspicion!**

 **Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!**

 **Where love is for the highest bidder,**

 **There can be no trust.**

 **Without trust,.**

 **There is no love!**

 **Jealousy.**

 **Yes, Jealousy...**

 **Will drive you (echos)**

 **MAD!**

Lincoln raised his right hand while Ronnie raised her left and clasped the two together. In turn the two brought their free arms around one another, with Lincoln going around Ronnie's back, and Ronnie going around Lincoln's neck. Their embrace was firm yet soft, close yet somehow distant, but warm and mutual all the same. The moment "mad" was uttered Ronnie stomped the floor.

 **Roxanne**

 **You don't have to put on that red light**

 **Walk the streets for money**

 **You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right**

The two started slow with their heads held high, backs straight, and bodies warmly pressed against one another. Forward left with her left, back right with her right, and left to meet right for Ronnie, but the mirror opposite for Lincoln.

 **Roxanne**

 **You don't have to wear that dress tonight**

 **Roxanne**

 **You don't have to sell your body to the night**

The two looked at one another dead in the eyes with looks of care, looks of nervousness, anxiety, and confidence. But most of all, looks of love. Lincoln removed his hand from Ronnie's, who moved it to grasp his side as they eased into a slow swaying. Lincoln brought his hand to Ronnie's cheek, who gave a small but genuine gasp for added effect as Lincoln looked at her with genuine emotion. He was completely immersed into the part of Vise, and admittedly so was she with the part of Roxanne.

 **[Lincoln]**

 **His eyes upon your face**

The audience could not believe the voice they were hearing from the young boy, nor the emotion he put into his words and face. Sure they had been experiencing both for the whole play, but this time around they too were completely immersed with the roles the tweens played.

 **His hand upon your hand**

Lincoln turned his head to the floor as he gazed down in sorrow, his eyes closed in complete anguish as he sang. Ronnie pulled herself closer, small tears glistening at the edges of her eyes.

 **His lips caress your skin**

He raised his head to look at Ronnie, eyes opened with water glistening in them.

 **It's more than I can stand**

Ronnie removed her hand from Lincoln's side, using it to wipe away the tears that now streamed down his cheeks. She knew she was going off script, but they were going to do it anyway for the ending, so what mattered if she did it a bit earlier. Besides, the audience didn't know that, and the entirety of production was an emotional rollercoaster anyway.

 **Why does my heart cry?**

 **Feelings I can't fight**

The two pulled one another closer, raw emotion was pouring out of them with reckless abandon and care, bringing tears forth from the crowd that watched in silent teary eyed awe at the masterpiece of child acting.

 **[Lincoln and Ronnie]**

The two pushed away from the other onto the heels of their shoes, swiftly clasped the others hands, and swiftly began spinning.

 **You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me**

 **And please believe me when I say I love you**

The two near instantaneously re embraced, swiftly continuing their tango in a much faster pace than before.

 **[Actor]**

 **Yo que te quiero tanto, qué voy a hacer**

 **Me dejaste, me dejaste**

Lincoln spun Ronnie.

 **En un tango**

 **El alma se me fue**

 **Se me fue el corazón**

Ronnie spun Lincoln.

 **Ya no tengo ganas de vivir**

 **Porque no te puedo convencer**

 **Que no te vendas Roxanne**

The two stopped, silently gazing into the others eyes, and after a moment tangoed once again at the fastest pace any have ever seen a child pull off.

 **[Lincoln and Actor]**

 **(Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light)**

 **Why does my heart cry?**

 **(Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight)**

 **Feelings I can't fight**

Lincoln spun Ronnie while the two went in a circle before picking her up by the sides, and lifting her into the air. Their eyes never left the others.

 **(Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light)**

 **(Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight)**

 **Roxanne (screaming)**

 **Roxanne (screaming)**

Not even as Lincoln set her down did their eyes part. As the band began to finish, the two two indulged in a fiery and passionate kiss that finally sent the crowd into a screaming, cheering, and standing ovation uproar. Many had tears streaming down their faces, smiles adorning their lips, and others were already getting out money to throw at them. The loudest cheerers were, obviously, the Loud family who both cheered and squealed at the performance their brother/son had put on.

Unfortunately it was time for an intermission.

* * *

The last and final scene was perhaps the most heartwarming and gut wrenching of the whole lot, and after many previous scenes that was saying quite a bit. Vise and Roxanne were attending at their elder sibling's wedding and dancing alongside the newly weds, blissfully unaware of the boy with the gun in hand.

Both in the play and in real life.

Bobby and Lori were dressed in the groom's tux and bride's gown respectively looking lovingly at one another as they slowly danced, but also stealing nervous glances toward the theater that, thankfully, was assumed by the audience as part of the play. Even though it technically was.

Many were on the edges of their seats at what was going to happen, and held a hand to their hearts for two reasons. The first was that Vise had said "I love you" without any sort of sarcasm, quip, or jab at the concept of love before or afterwards. A true testament to his growth as both a character and a person. The second reason was that immediately after he said it the bratty kid ran at them with a gun pointed straight at them saying "She's mine. Mine, mine, mine!" Many had noticed that the siblings were to far from their youngers to shield them, and promptly gasped in shock, or even shrieked in fear for young Vise.

The same could be said for those who saw a young boy with blond hair and buck teeth who looked similar to Lincoln, wearing an orange t-shirt, navy blue jeans, light blue sneakers, and a white beanie carrying an actual gun that was pointed straight at Lincoln saying the same thing as the bratty kid character.

Fortunately the siblings had noticed both of them. As they turned Lori winked to Clyde, who nodded and turned around in a way that allowed him to hit the kid that was about to push past him, and knock the gun away. Fortunately the crowd thought the wink was part of the play too, in fact it was, as evidenced by Bobby flinging Lori to the bratty kid who only noticed her when she was about to punch his daylights out.

As planned, the character went down and the gun went flying to parts unknown, and Vise and Roxanne kissed ending the play. The crowd went wild as the characters they loved got their happy ending, and the hate sink of a character they grew to despise went down, and lost his only means of success: consciousness. To most of the audience a murder was stopped. But to those who saw, and the actors on stage, two murders had been prevented. And as shown by the money that was being literally thrown at them, the show had gone off without a hitch.

The kid was holding his bloody nose as his mother angrily walked him out of the building by the arm.

* * *

Lincoln, Lori, Bobby, and Ronnie calmly received all of the attention that they got from their respective families, secretly stealing glances at the other as a silent agreement was made.

What happens in production, stays in production.


End file.
